honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Quentin Saint-James
Quentin Saint-James was a Manticoran citizen and an officer of the Royal Manticoran Navy. Together with Ellen D'Orville and Edward Saganami, he was considered among the greatest heroes of the RMN. Biography In 1719 PD, Saint-James held the rank of Ensign and served aboard the heavy cruiser [[HMS Black Rose (heavy cruiser)|HMS Black Rose]], assigned to a Manticoran military intervention in the Hume System of the Silesian Confederacy. Saint-James was given command of a flight of three assault shuttles supporting a Marine landing party on the planet Jeremiah. As the assault shuttles dropped off the Marines and lifted to provide fire support, they came under fire from the Hume Liberation Front, while simultaneously, concealed heavy weapons opened fire on the Marines. Two shuttles were destroyed immediately. Saint-James' shuttle was severely damaged, his flight engineer killed, and he and his copilot both wounded. Rather than withdraw, he attacked the source of the enemy fire. Hit twice more, his shuttle crash-landed outside the Marine perimeter, but not until he had inflicted massive damage on the enemy. Critically injured in the crash, he dragged his unconscious copilot away from the wreckage and defended him with only his sidearm until the Marines fought their way to his position. As a result of his wounds, Saint-James lost his left arm and left leg below the knee; he became the fifth and youngest recipient of the Parliamentary Medal of Valor. In the following decades, he continued to serve and rose through the ranks, eventually being promoted to flag rank. When a radical government of San Martin took control of the Trevor's Star Terminus of the Manticore Wormhole Junction in 1752 PD, Vice Admiral Saint-James was dispatched to take it back. He managed to divert the entire San Martin Navy to hold the terminus, leaving the home planet fatally exposed. Saint-James forced the planet and the system government to surrender after the "San Martin War" claimed less then eighty casualties. In the name of Queen Caitrin, he negotiated the return to the terms and conditions of the Junction Treaty of 1590 PD, the return of all seized private property, and restitution for damages done to the owners. In order to halt San Martin's impending financial collapse, Manticore established a major reduction in transit fees for San Martin–flagged merchantmen using any terminus of the Manticore Junction for twenty-five T-years."The fiscal reforms which San Martin adopted in compliance with his terms did, indeed, restore the system government to prosperity over the next thirty T-years. Indeed, until Trevor’s Star’s conquest by the People’s Republic of Haven in 1883, San Martin enjoyed the most prosperous economy, outside the Star Kingdom itself, in the Haven Sector. In addition, the goodwill which Saint-James’ firm but compassionate handling of the situation earned from San Martin was a significant factor in San Martin’s decision to seek admission to the Star Kingdom of Manticore in 1914 PD at the end of the First Havenite War." (Companion) ( ) Holding the rank of Admiral, he once held the Last View speech at the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy on Saganami Island. ( ) Quentin Saint-James continued to serve in the RMN until 1764 PD, his final duty assignment being as Commandant of the Academy. He died only five years later. ( ) Legacy Quentin Saint-James was remembered as one of the Navy's greatest heroes. Several warships were named in his honor. ( ) Service Record Promotions * Ensign * Vice Admiral (before 1752 PD) * Admiral of the Green (by time of retirement in 1764 PD) Posts * Assault Shuttle Commander, HMS Black Rose * Commanding Officer, San Martin intervention squadronA "powerful force of ships of the wall and battleships". - 1752 PD ** Accredited as the Queen's plenipotentiary, empowered to negotiate the peace settlement * Commandant, Royal Manticoran Naval Academy (final duty assignment before retirement) Decorations * Parliamentary Medal of Valor References Saint-James, Quentin Saint-James, Quentin Saint-James, Quentin Saint-James, Quentin Saint-James, Quentin